The present invention relates to electronic lighters, and more particularly to a safety electronic lighter which has a safety lock, that can be controlled to lock an ignition control switch, prohibiting the electronic lighter from being operated.
A regular electronic lighter generally comprises a gas control switch, which is operated to let fuel gas be discharged out of a gas tank to a flame tube through a gas tube, an ignition switch, which is operated to discharge a high voltage in producing sparks for ignition discharged fuel gas, and a flame control knob, which is operated to regulate the flow rate of discharged fuel gas. This structure of electronic lighter is complicated. Further, this structure of electronic lighter is not safe in use, because it can easily be operated by a young child. U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,865, which was issued to the present inventor, discloses a foldable safety lighter in which the control knob, which controls a gas tube to discharge gas and an electric igniter to discharge sparks, can be rotated to a locking position to prevent accidental triggering thereof. Because the control knob can easily be rotated out of the locking position by a young child, an accidental triggering may occur when a young child keep the foldable safety lighter at hand.